Part of the hive
by romulus95
Summary: A human body did the one thing no other has ever done. He protected a xenomorph queen now has become part of the hive. Will he be able to survive as a xenomorph or be harvested by rivals. I do not own anything related to the movies and books. Only the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

'Wake up little one.' A voice said in my head as I felt a smooth hand run on the side of my face and a spiny tail playfully jab me in the sides. This caused me to open my eyes and look at my protector and lover Serrena the smallest and least liked among the hive.

Her smooth black skin was disrupted with dark grey scars from all the years fighting to protect hive and queen. Her bony chest rose and fell as she startled my chest her face inches from mine the smallest amount of saliva dripped down on me.

"Would you mind not drooling on me." I said as I pushed her off and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then my surroundings became clearer I was in the hive in my private room. I looked at my watch and saw that it was half past 10. "You let me sleep in." I exclaimed looking at her direction as she walked towards the eggs we were in charged with protecting and finding hosts for them. It had been weeks since our last batch busted from their hosts.

'Well we were pretty active last night.' Her voice replied with a hiss of laughter. It was true I had only been asleep for four hours. 'Before you get too far in checking the young. Turmular wants you to go hunting with him.'

I froze in mid motion at the mention of the only xenomorph that didn't want me in the hive. "Where am I to meet him?." I asked as I finished getting up from my pile of cloths I used for my bed.

'On the southern border. In time for the harvest.'

"Southern border? That's were the colony is." At this Serrena did her best at smiling as she could showing me her sharp clear icy blue teeth then realized the connection I was worried about.

'I'm sure your family has left by now.' She said keeping her gaze from me as she said this.

"I already know that they were used as hosts like they must've thought I was." I said walking behind her and wrapping my arms around her expressing my understanding and love for her in my only action I could do that she wouldn't take as aggressive. My reward was a long drawn out almost purr as she leaned her head against mine. She turns in my arms pressing her head on my forehead.

"I got to get going if I'm going to impress Turmular." I said sadly removing myself from our embrace. I walked over by the eggs and found my hunting gear and put them on and examined the conditions of the blades that I took from the master hunters eighteen years ago earning my right to be in the hive by protecting the queen. I attached the blades that was still stained with blood.

After a few moments I was ready to head out hunting my own kind.

'He's late. It's not like him to be late for a hunt.' I thought as a whole hour passed and no sign of Turmular. The sounds of the nearby colony were to the point of driving me to insanity, after almost two decades of only the sound of the home's conversations about hunts and possible threats to them.

"Its one of the xeno freaks." A shout from the wall was picked out above everything else. I dropped my pack and sprinted to the wall and found evidence of a xenomorph recently climbed it and was now being hunted. I started to climb using the blades hoping to stop the marines before they kill it. I picked up th pace and reached the opportunity of the wall finding a marine's back to me and drove my blades into his back. The marine reeled back and started firing in random directions sending the rest of the marines behind cover momentarily forgetting about the xenomorph intruder.

"There's another one." Cried a marine returning fire to a now empty area. I slid farther into my cover as the shots slammed into the wall of a guard house. "You two worry about the first one you two cover me." Shouted a marine over the gunshots.

I back farther into the shadows thinking, 'Great now they're after both of us.'

'Is that you human?' A voice me full of pain and worry. 'If it is let me know.'

I replied by slamming my blades against the wall just as the marine came into the room and shot me in the stomach causing me to fall to my knee.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the xeno lover Dakirn. Now I don't have to worry about what happened to you anymore." He said with a cruel smile on his face at the sight of me in pain.

"Hello Jeff. How have you been?" I asked spitting a mouthful of blood on his boots and looking at him in the face.

"Defiant til the end. How nice." Jeff said raising his gun to my head.

"Well before you get too far I will warn you that you are going to be part of the hive's harvest." I said looking behind him at Turmular who had snuck up behind him after killing the others. Before Jeff could do anything Turmular knocked him out and shouldered him and looked down at me.

'You're hurt.' He said stating the obvious.

"So are you." I said noticing the bullet holes that riddled his body his green acidic blood oozed out of each hole and dripped on the floor leaving little scorch marks in the floor. "Here I can take care of that." I said taking thick bandages out and started to wrap the wounds up.

'Why? Why risk your life when I want you dead and out of the hive.' Turmular asked me as I finished wrapping his more serious wounds.

"Because whether we like it or not we are part of the same hive and we have each other's backs." By now I had finished wrapping and started to wrap my own.

After a while we made our way back to the entrance of our hive. I didn't make it far into the hive before collapsing and blacking out.

End of chapter I

AN

Just a little fyi for those that like my fanfics I won't be able to work on them and post anything new after the twelfth. So sorry about that please r&r no matter how mean it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"They've broken out of their cells." A marine said pulling a metal masks over his face. The mask depicted a severely scared face and some parts were down to the bone of the makeshift face. As the mask settled it sealed tightly around his neck looking like it had always belonged on him. "They're spreading their foul seeds. So there must be a queen somewhere."

The marines in the room followed the masked marine's example and put theirs on. Each one looking at the other. Nervously one spoke out "Captain Vasernet what about the colonists?"

The captain turned towards the one that spoke, "You'll be in charge of the."

"Where are we going?" Asked a little kid as a marine pushed him down the road filled with screams as the xenomorph killed both marine and colonists alike. As the two headed down the road the marine stopped all of a sudden as he looked down and saw a blade sticking three feet out of her chest covered in her blood. The kid turned around and saw a masked creature with scale like skin ripping off the marine's head throwing the bleeding corpse off to the side. It looked down at the kid and made its way to the kid bringing its blades up to kill the teenager but stopped and looked up behind the colonist and saw the queen tear through a building and saw the masked Hunter and screeched as it started running towards the Hunter. Knocking marines out of the way. The Hunter pulled out its whip after taking off its blades attaching them to his belt that held an assortment of heads in different stages of decomposition.

The teenager was pushed out of the way as the Hunter started for the queen. The two threw each other punches. The queen smacked the Hunter into a wall knocking one of the blades off of its place on his belt. The hunter launched its whip impeding it deep into her head and pulled her down. The Hunter pulled out his other blade and prepared to cut the queens head off but stopped as he felt something only his prey felt the feeling of his chest being opened forcefully he looked down and saw his own blade sticking out of his chest. The teenager ripped the blade free only to stab it back into the hunter's neck ripping his head off in front of the queen. Dropping the hunter's head and stepped towards the queen her head still held down by the whip she looked up at the human and released a hiss warning the human not to do anything funny.

The human grabbed the whip's handle slowly wrapping it up until it started to cause the queen pain then he knelt in front of the queen placing one of his hands on her face.

"This will hurt." Dakirn warned before he ripped it out quickly splashing his arms with a little bit of her blood slowly eating its way through them. Dakirn swore as the pain became unbearable and fell back holding his arms up watching the melting before his eyes.

A growl drew his attention away from his burning arms to see the queen looking down at him with a snarl dripping her icy drool on his arms counteracting the acidic properties in her blood. The queen lowered her head close to his showing the side of her face growling again. 'Thank you.' A smooth young feminine voice said inside Dakirn's head.

"Stop it before it eats him!" A voice said as a wall bullets flew past the two some connecting with the queen.

When Dakirn came too he found himself surrounded by a large group of xenomorphs looking down at him.

'This one killed the master Hunter?'

'Of course not. Look at it, it's not even good enough to be part of our harvest.' The xenomorph closest to the human snarled at him shooting its secondary mouth next to the human's head causing him to flinch.

'The queen wants to see it.' The xenomorphs cleared a path as one came and grabbed Dakirn by the arm. The teenager didn't put up a fight he was still trying to figure out if he was going insane or if he could actually hear them talk.

After a few turns they came into a hollowed out space filled with eggs and in the center was the queen laying more eggs. 'Ah the great Hunter slayer. I'm happy to see that you are awake.'

Dakirn looked at the queen's head and saw that the wound from the whip was fully healed completely, now it was only a thin scar. This caused him to look down at his arms and found only minor burn scars. "How long was I out?"

'For thirteen days.' Answered a younger female Dakirn looked to his left and realised that the creature practically holding him up was female.

'We've never allowed any human to be in the same position as what you are in.' The queen said squeezing another film covered egg out.

"And what position is that?" Dakirn asked trying to pull away but was planted in place by the xenomorph

'You are now part of our hive.' She said before dismissing us.

PRESENT TIME

I woke to Serrena curled around me slowly stroking my head. I groaned as I sat up feeling my stomach which was still tender. I wasn't left alone too long before I was tackled to the ground and had a xenomorph holding so tightly I felt her rapid heart beat and her lips caressing me.

'You're alive.' She cried as she worked her way to my mouth and kissed me for minutes on end.

'Well nice to see that you're stronger than you look.' A familiar voice said from my doorway.

"So Turmular you seem to be the same as ever." I replied with a broad smile on my face turning away from Serrena.

'Welcome to the hive, Dakirn.' He said before leaving the two of us alone. "So. Has our harvest happened yet?"

Serrena pulled back a little 'No. We waited Turmular said that you two had history. Very bad history.'

I nodded. "Now let's finished the harvest. This I've been long overdue." I stood with a struggle and walked out the door into a hallway like area where the rest of the hive members slept and where we watched and waited for new arrivals of our hive come into this world.

End of chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

For those who have read my story I thank you but now I'm sad to announce that I won't be updating for a while I'm sorry if you've gotten attached during my absence I will keep writing so when I can will update. Again I'm sorry if you've enjoyed it too much.


End file.
